When Kaoru Has Girlfriend
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Kaoru punya pacar? Terus, Hikaru gimana? Pacarnya siapa?


**Disclamer: **Bisco Hatori

**Sumarry: **Kalau Kaoru punya pacar, Hikaru gimana ya?

* * *

**When Kaoru Have Girlfriend**

"_Hikaru-kun, da…daisuki!" Wajah anak perempuan itu memerah tatkala mengeluarkan semua keberaniannya untuk mengutarakan 'kata ajaib' itu. Ia memejamkan mata, menunggu jawaban dari anak laki-laki di hadapannya._

"_Ah, gomen. Hikaru tidak bisa datang, karena itu aku yang menggantikannya. Daripada dengan Hikaru, bagaimana kalau denganku saja?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lembut._

_Wajah anak perempuan itu semakin memerah, lalu ia mengangguk perlahan. "Un. Dengan Kaoru-kun pun tak apa-apa," katanya malu-malu._

"_Oi, Kaoru! Dia bilang dia mau denganmu nih!" Anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berseru. Kemudian muncul seorang anak laki-laki yang berwajah persis dengannya. Ternyata sejak tadi ia bersembunyi di balik tembok._

_Wajah anak perempuan itu kini seperti ingin menangis. "Kalian jahat!" teriaknya sambil berlari meninggalkan kedua anak laki-laki itu._

"_Sebenarnya yang jahat itu siapa?" gumam anak laki-laki itu bersamaan._

**Kelas 2-A**

"Oi, Kaoru! Kau tidak punya ide menarik, ya? Aku bosan, nih," kata Hikaru. Saat itu, kelas mereka sedang tidak ada pelajaran.

"Tidak ada. Aku juga bosan," sahut Kaoru tanpa semangat.

"Anoo…" Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara. Hikaru dan Kaoru segera menoleh ke arah asal suara dan melihat seorang anak perempuan, salah satu teman sekelas mereka, memandang ke arah mereka. "Kaoru-kun, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanya anak perempuan itu sedikit ragu.

Hikaru dan Kaoru saling berpandangan, kemudian salah satu dari mereka berdiri dan mengikuti anak perempuan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaoru malas.

"Um… Aku cuma mau bilang…" Wajah anak itu mulai memerah dan Kaoru segera tahu pasti apa yang ingin dikatakan anak itu. "_Daisuki_, Kaoru-kun!" Akhirnya anak itu berhasil mengucapkan 'kata ajaib' itu. Sambil setengah menahan napas, matanya memandang Kaoru lekat, menunggu jawaban.

"_Gomen_. Sebetulnya aku bukan Kaoru. Aku…"

"Jangan bohong Kaoru-kun! Aku tahu itu kamu," potong anak itu cepat.

"Hhh… Siapa namamu?" tanya Kaoru.

Kaoru melihat raut wajah anak itu berubah, seperti kecewa. Tetapi hal itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena anak itu tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti kalau kamu tidak ingat namaku. Aku Satsuki Hongo," katanya.

"Aku ingat. Kau anak yang baru pindah sebulan yang lalu, kan?" Tiba-tiba Hikaru muncul dari balik tembok. "Begini ya, Satsuki-chan, daripada dengan Kaoru, bagaimana kalau denganku saja?" katanya.

"Maaf, Hikaru-kun, tapi yang aku suka itu Kaoru-kun," jawab Satsuki kalem.

"Hee…Kamu bilang begitu memangnya kamu bisa membedakan yang mana Hikaru dan yang mana Kaoru?" tanya kedua Hitachiin kompak.

Satsuki malah tersenyum, "Ya, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu."

Kedua Hitachiin berpandangan mendengar jawaban Satsuki. Kemudian mereka berkata, "Kalau begitu, tutup matamu!"

Satsuki lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Sekarang buka matamu dan tebak yang mana Hikaru dan yang mana Kaoru!" perintah keduanya bersamaan.

Tetapi Satsuki tidak membuka matanya. Masih dengan mata terpejam, ia berkata, "Sebelah kanan Hikaru, sebelah kiri Kaoru," katanya mantap. Kemudian ia membuka mata dan berkata, "Bagaimana?"

"_Chigau_!" seru kedua Hitachiin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kaoru-kun, kalau kamu memang ingin menolakku, tolak saja dengan tegas, tidak perlu berbuat seperti ini. Aku tahu kok kalau jawabanku tidak salah. Walaupun mirip, suara kalian berbeda. Lagipula, gaya bicara kalian juga berbeda, kok." Satsuki lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum kalem.

Kedua Hitachiin segera terdiam mendengar perkataan Satsuki.

Hikaru menatap adik kembarnya, ingin tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya, tapi Kaoru malah menunduk. "Ano gomen!" Tiba-tiba Kaoru bersuara.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaoru-kun. Aku mengerti kok kalau kamu memang tidak menyukaiku," kata Satsuki.

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" bantah Kaoru cepat. Hikaru melihat wajah Kaoru tersipu, ia pun segera mengerti. "_Gomen_! Kamu tahu begitu banyak tentang aku, sementara aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentangmu. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaoru takut-takut, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Satsuki.

"Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, aku mau jadi pacarmu." Wajah Kaoru sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Sementara itu, perlahan Hikaru menjauh dari sana sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, kan seharusnya aku yang bertanya tentang itu," kata Satsuki. Mereka berdua berpandangan, lalu tertawa bersama.

"Sekarang kepopuleran Hikaru semakin bertambah, ya?" goda Kaoru. Hikaru mendengus kesal.

"Itu kan gara-gara kau pacaran dengan Satsuki-chan," kata Hikaru tak senang.

"Hehehe… _Gomen_. Hikaru kesepian, ya?" kata Kaoru, setengah menggoda.

"_Iie_!" bantah Hikaru cepat.

"_Sou desu ne…_ Baguslah. Pulang sekolah aku mau kencan dengan Satchan, tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Kaoru.

Hikaru terdiam sejenak, lalu segera menjawab, "Ya. Memangnya apa hubungannya denganku?"

Kaoru memandang kakak kembarnya dengan tatapan bersalah, "_Hontou ni gomen, Hikaru,_" katanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Aa…apaan, sih?! Aku kan sudah bilang tak apa-apa!" kata Hikaru. Sesaat setelah Hikaru berkata seperti itu, bel tanda sekolah berakhir berbunyi.

"Um..ano… Aku ingin bicara dengan Hikaru-kun." Seorang gadis tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah, sana kencan!" Hikaru mendorong Kaoru menjauh. Kaoru menatap Hikaru dengan tatapan cemas, tapi menuruti kata-katanya.

"Kao-kun! Kita jadi ke taman ria sekarang?" tanya Satsuki riang.

"Ya, ayo pergi," kata Kaoru seraya tersenyum. Tapi Satsuki menyadari bahwa Kaoru tidak benar-benar tersenyum.

"_Doushita_ Kao-kun?" tanya Satsuki.

"Ee? _Nandemonai_." Kaoru menggeleng pelan.

"_Uso_! _Doushita_?" tanya Satsuki lagi.

"Ano… Aku cuma memikirkan Hikaru. Tidak enak rasanya meninggalkan dia sendirian. Lagipula, sepertinya ada yang ingin 'menembak'nya. Aku hanya berpikir, apa tidak apa-apa?" kata Kaoru.

"_Sou desu ne…_ Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat dia!" ajak Satsuki riang. Kemudian ia mengajak Kaoru menuju tempat Hikaru.

"_Daisuki_, Hikaru-kun."

Hikaru mendesah. Lagi-lagi ia harus mendengar 'kata ajaib' itu. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar muak mendengar kata itu.

"Ano… Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenalmu." Hikaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hikaru-kun. Buatku tidak masalah. Justru kita bisa mulai saling kenal dari sekarang, kan?" kata anak perempuan itu.

"_Demo_, aku sendiri ragu apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Jangan-jangan kau berpikir kalau Kaoru juga tak apa. Begitu, kan?" kata Hikaru sinis.

"Hikaru-kun! Aku…"

"Hikaru-kun!" Tiba-tiba Satsuki muncul bersama Kaoru.

"_Doushita_? Kalian tak jadi kencan?" tanya Hikaru heran.

"Uun, bukan begitu. Kami hanya berpikir bagaimana kalau mengajak Hikaru-kun bersama," kata Satsuki.

"Ee? Kalian kan kencan. Untuk apa mengajakku segala? Lagipula, tidak enak tahu berada di antara kalian yang sedang kencan itu," kata Hikaru tegas.

"Kalau begitu, Isuzu-san ikut saja! Bagaimana? Anggap saja kencan ganda!" usul Satsuki dengan riangnya.

"EE?!" Ketiga orang lainnya berseru kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Sekali ini saja," pinta Satsuki sambil memandang ketiga orang dihadapannya, terutama Hikaru.

"Yah, terserah sajalah…" Hikaru mengalah. Isuzu terkejut mendengarnya, tapi ia betul-betul senang. Akhirnya keempatnya berangkat menuju taman ria.

"Ano… Bagaimana kalau aku dan Kaoru berpisah di sini? Tidak apa-apa, ya? Sebentaaar saja," pinta Satsuki.

"Eh, ya, kurasa tidak apa-apa," jawab Isuzu. Tapi sebelum kedua Hitachiin sempat bersuara, Satsuki segera menarik salah satu dari mereka.

"_Gomen_! Tapi, aku janji, cuma sebentar, kok… _Gomen ne_, Hikaru!" Satsuki memandang penuh harap pada Hitachiin yang satu lagi.

"Ya, pergi saja. Tidak apa-apa, kok," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Satsuki tersenyum cerah lalu membawa 'teman kencan'nya pergi menjauh dari sana.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?! Kenapa aku yang ditarik?!" tanya Hikaru marah. Pacar adik kembarnya ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kalau aku bilang aku salah tarik bagaimana?" Satsuki balik bertanya.

"Mana bisa aku percaya hal seperti itu, bodoh!" kata Hikaru. Satsuki tertawa mendengarnya. "Jadi, kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apa dia benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan kalian. Ternyata memang benar-benar tidak bisa, ya?" kali ini Satsuki terlihat kecewa.

"Banyak yang seperti itu, kok. Jadi kami sudah terbiasa," kata Hikaru cuek. 'Paling-paling yang bisa membedakan kami hanya Haruhi. Tapi sekarang dia malah dekat dengan _Touno_. Sial! Kenapa mesti _Touno_, sih?! Kalau Kyouya-senpai atau Mori-senpai mungkin aku bisa terima. Tapi _Touno_? Rasanya jadi kesal!' pikir Hikaru.

"Tapi, aneh sekali! Masa tidak bisa membedakan orang yang mereka suka, sih? Biar bagaimanapun, kalian kan berbeda!" Satsuki mulai jengkel.

"Yah, makanya aku dan Kaoru selalu 'menguji' orang yang 'menembak' kami."

"Oh, jadi aku 'lulus', kan?" kata Satsuki sambil tersenyum riang. Hikaru menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Yah, kau lulus," jawabnya singkat. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, kenapa kau bisa suka sama Kaoru, sih?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Oh, itu…" Satsuki nyengir lebar. "Mungkin kalian sudah tidak ingat, tapi sewaktu perkenalan diri saat aku baru pindah ke Ouran sebulan yang lalu, ia memuji namaku. Sejak itu, aku jadi memperhatikan kalian. Aku tahu pasti bagaimana suara Kaoru, dan dari petunjuk itulah aku mulai bisa membedakan kalian dan melihat kalau kalian punya banyak hal lain yang berbeda."

"Jadi, karena suara, ya?"

"Iya." Satsuki tersenyum manis sekali, membuat wajah Hikaru memerah.

"Ayo cepat kembali ke tempat Kaoru sebelum ia memberitahu Isuzu kalau ia adalah Kaoru!" ajak Hikaru sambil menarik lengan Satsuki. Ia terlihat begitu terburu-buru.

"Ee? Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau sampai ia tahu bahwa kau 'menukar' kami, ia bisa menganggapmu jahat. Dan aku tak mau kau dianggap jahat gara-gara kami," jelas Hikaru.

"Ee… Walaupun sering bicara kasar, ternyata Hikaru tidak kalah baiknya dengan Kaoru, ya? _Kawaii_…"

"_Urusai_!"

Hikaru tiba-tiba ingat saat Satsuki memperkenalkan dirinya sebulan yang lalu….

"Hajimemashite_! Satsuki Hongo_, desu_. Nama Satsuki berarti bulan purnama. Indah, bukan?" Satsuki memperkenalkan dirinya dengan penuh percaya diri, ditambah dengan senyum manisnya._

"_Kayaknya biasa, deh. Penting, ya?" Hikaru yang saat itu memang sedang bosan kembali mengeluarkan jurus 'lidah tajam'-nya. Satsuki segera memandangnya tajam._

"_Indah, kok. Bulan purnama kan indah sekali." Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara lain. Mirip dengan suara yang mengejeknya, tapi Satsuki sadar kalau suaranya berbeda. Ia melihat ke arah asal suara dan melihat anak yang berwajah persis dengan anak yang mengejeknya. Ia terkejut, tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sepasang kembar identik. Tapi tatkala melihat anak itu tersenyum, ia segera tahu mereka berbeda._

'Begitu, ya? Karena hal itu. Jadi, kalau saat itu aku yang memuji namanya, apa aku yang ia suka?' Hikaru bicara pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Tapi pikiran bodoh itu segera ditepisnya.

"Ano… Hikaru…"

"Ung?"

"Cuma mau bilang… Jangan naksir aku, ya! Aku ini punya Kaoru, lho!" kata Satsuki seraya tertawa.

"_Urusai_! Aku juga tahu!" seru Hikaru ketus. 'Aku juga tahu,' ulangnya dalam hati.

"_Minna_!" Satsuki memanggil Kaoru dan Isuzu, membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Ah, Satsuki-san dan Kaoru-kun sudah kembali. Kenapa cepat-cepat? Tidak apa-apa lho, kalau kalian ingin berdua," kata Isuzu. Sedetik kemudian ia seperti tersadar, "Ah, _gomen_ Hikaru-kun, maksudku bukan…"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kaoru kalem. Ia menatap Satsuki dan Hikaru dengan tatapan penuh arti. Melihat reaksi itu, Hikaru dan Satsuki tahu kalau Kaoru belum membocorkan identitasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke rumah hantu?" usul Hikaru. Tanpa pikir panjang, ketiga orang lainnya segera mengangguk. Mereka berempat pun masuk ke dalam rumah hantu.

Saat berada di kegelapan, Hikaru dan Kaoru menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bertukar posisi tanpa diketahui Isuzu. Kemudian dengan sengaja, Hikaru membawa Isuzu memisahkan diri dari Kaoru dan Satsuki.

"Lho, Hikaru-kun dan Isuzu-san mana?" tanya Satsuki saat menyadari kalau kedua orang itu tidak ada.

"Benar juga. Kapan mereka berpisah dengan kita?" kata Kaoru heran. "Um, mungkin Hikaru sengaja, karena merasa sudah mengganggu kencan kita," katanya lagi.

"Mungkin juga, sih. Kalau begitu, sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, ya?" kata Satsuki lega. Ia dan Kaoru pun memasuki rumah hantu itu lebih dalam.

"Isuzu-san, apa kau serius menyukai aku?" tanya Hikaru.

"Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu, Hikaru-kun? Aku benar-benar…"

"Kau bahkan tak bisa membedakan kami," potong Hikaru.

"Jadi kau Kaoru-kun?" tanyanya cemas.

"Bukan. Aku Hikaru. Dan aku tahu pasti kalau kau memang tak bisa membedakan kami," kata Hikaru tegas. Isuzu hanya diam, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. "Aku tak berminat pacaran dengan orang yang tak bisa membedakan antara aku dan Kaoru. Lebih baik kau menyerah saja. Biar bagaimanapun, aku tak akan pacaran denganmu," kata Hikaru dingin.

Mendengar perkataan dingin Hikaru, Isuzu terisak kemudian berlari meninggalkan Hikaru, mencari pintu keluar.

"Hhh… Nangis lagi. Biarlah… Salahnya sendiri." Hikaru bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia juga berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Setelah ini aku mau naik… AH!" Satsuki terkejut tatkala seorang wanita tiba-tiba menabraknya. Tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat bahwa yang menabraknya adalah Isuzu dan ia menangis.

"_Gomen_," kata Isuzu sebelum berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Hikaru _wa baka_!" seru Satsuki jengkel. Kemudian ia berlari menuju rumah hantu. Ia yakin Hikaru masih di dalam sana karena Isuzu baru saja keluar dari sana. Kaoru yang khawatir melihat keadaan ini segera mengikuti Satsuki.

"Eh, ano…" Hikaru sedang berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya luar ketika ia melihat Satsuki dan Kaoru berlari menuju ke arahnya. "_Doushi_…"

PLAK!

"_Baka_! Kenapa kamu membuat Isuzu-san menangis?" cerocos Satsuki.

"Ano… _Ore wa_…"

"Aku tahu Isuzu-san sudah melukai perasaanmu. Tapi sebagai wanita, aku mau kamu mengerti kalau bagi kami, tidak mudah mengatakan satu 'kata itu'. Mungkin Isuzu-san memang salah karena menganggapmu sama dengan Kaoru. Tapi aku yakin, untuk mengatakan 'kata itu' perlu keberanian yang besar. Paling tidak, jawablah dengan lembut," kata Satsuki pelan.

"Hikaru, tadi aku lihat Isuzu-san berlari ke arah jett coaster. Bagaimana kalau kamu menyusul ke sana?" kata Kaoru.

Hikaru memandang Satsuki dan Kaoru selama beberapa detik, kemudian mengangguk. "Yah, kalau begitu, aku duluan. Kalian lanjutkan saja kencannya, ya!" katanya seraya berlari.

Satsuki dan Kaoru memandangi Hikaru yang berjalan menjauh.

"Satchan…" panggil Kaoru.

"Un?"

"Aku merasa, sepertinya Hikaru suka padamu," kata Kaoru ragu-ragu.

"Hee? _Bakamono_! Memangnya kalau benar Hikaru-kun suka padaku, kamu mau apa? Kamu mau aku pacaran dengannya, begitu? Jadi sebenarnya kamu tidak suka padaku?" tanya Satsuki jengkel.

Kaoru tertawa melihat wajah manis pacarnya yang kini sedang cemberut. "Bukan begitu, Satchan. Tentu saja aku suka padamu," ia menatap Satsuki lembut. Wajah Satsuki memerah dibuatnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana kalau sementara ini, sampai Hikaru menemukan orang yang benar-benar menyukainya, kita jangan meninggalkannya sendirian," kata Kaoru.

"Maksudmu kemana-mana bertiga, begitu? Kao-kun, yang namanya kencan itu berdua, bukan bertiga," kata Satsuki.

Kaoru terdiam mendengarnya. Ya, ia memang tidak boleh egois. Masa' Satsuki harus selalu mengalah untuk dia dan Hikaru?

"_Demo…_" Tiba-tiba Satsuki kembali bersuara. "Kalau untuk Kao-kun dan Hikaru-kun, rasanya tidak apa-apa," katanya dengan senyum khasnya yang biasa.

"_Kawaii_!! _Daisuki da yo_, Satchan!" refleks, Kaoru memeluk pacarnya gemas tanpa memperdulikan wajah Satsuki yang sudah semerah.

"Kao-kun, sudah! Banyak orang, kan!" kata Satsuki panik. Baru kali ini ia dipeluk di depan umum seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mumpung belum ada Hikaru," kata Kaoru sambil tersenyum jahil.

Hikaru menemukan Isuzu sedang menangis di bangku dekat permainan jett coaster. Dihampirinya gadis itu dengan perlahan.

"Ano Isuzu-san. _Hontou ni gomen_!" Hikaru membungkukkan tubuhnya, meminta maaf. "Tadi aku sudah berkata hal yang bodoh. Aku benar-benar menyesal. _Gomen ne_…"

Isuzu menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Seperti bukan Hikaru saja!

"Kamu…betul-betul Hikaru?" tanyanya ragu.

Hikaru mendesah pelan sebelum menjawab, "Yah, ini aku. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Hanya saja, tadi _mood_-ku kurang bagus."

"Ah, _sou desu ne_…" Isuzu menghapus air matanya, lalu tersenyum. "Tapi, aku juga ingin minta maaf. Hikaru-kun benar, aku memang tidak bisa membedakan antara Hikaru-kun dan Kaoru-kun. Dan aku juga memang sempat berpikir, kalau dengan Kaoru-kun mungkin tidak apa-apa. Tapi, setelah Hikaru-kun bicara seperti itu, aku sadar kalau aku salah. _Gomen ne_…" Isuzu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, satu sama ya?" Hikaru tersenyum.

"Ya. Ah, hari sudah semakin sore. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Sampaikan salamku pada Kaoru-kun dan Satsuki-san. _Jya ne_…" Isuzu berjalan meninggalkan Hikaru, kali ini sambil tersenyum.

Hikaru menatap kepergian Isuzu sambil tersenyum lega. Akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Sekarang… Ia mau apa, ya? Rasanya tidak enak kalau harus mengganggu kencan Kaoru dan Satsuki.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Tiba-tiba Hikaru mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat ramai. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari wahana jett coaster yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Hikaru tersenyum senang. Ia tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! GYAHAHAHAHA…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Hikaru berteriak sambil sesekali tertawa-tawa. Wahana pilihannya ini memang tepat untuk menghilangkan stress.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

**FIN**

**

* * *

NB: **FF Ouran pertama, nih. Gomen kalo banyak kekurangannya. Review please!! 


End file.
